thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Kynman
Steven "Steve" Kynman (born November 12th, 1971, Surrey, England, UK) is an English actor, voice actor, singer, writer and puppeteer. He provides voices for the UK and US narrations of Thomas & Friends. He took over the roles of Paxton from Keith Wickham, Dart from Rupert Degas, Ryan from Eddie Redmayne in both English dubs, Charlie from Ben Small and Butch from Glenn Wrage in the US. He voiced the titular character, Sam Jones as well as voicing some other characters such as Elvis Cridlington, Norman Price, Derek Price, James Jones (originally) and Charlie Jones in the UK version of the CGI series of "Fireman Sam". Other credits include "Moving Wallpaper", "The Mr. Men Show" as Mr. Nosey and the 2015 "Bob the Builder" series as Lofty in the UK version of the series. He has also played the character, Robert the Robot in the BBC children's television series, "Justin's House". Voices UK/US *Duck *Charlie (US; The Great Race onwards, UK; The Great Race only) *Ryan (twentieth series onwards) *Dart (seventeenth series onwards) *Paxton (Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) *Peter Sam *The Third Slip Coach *A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines) *Some Passengers (The Switch and Mike's Whistle) *The Bird Watcher (Who's Geoffrey?) *Knapford Station Speaker (Hugo and the Airship) *Mike's Driver (Mike's Whistle) *A Steelworks Worker (Journey Beyond Sodor) *A Knapford Station Worker (Journey Beyond Sodor) *A Rail Worker (Apology Impossible) UK *Porter (seventeenth series onwards, excluding Pouty James and Cranky at the End of the Line) *Jack *The Dock Manager (Tale of the Brave only) US *Butch (seventeenth series onwards) Songs *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Films * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Combat Sheep (2001) * Buried Alive (2005) * Ozzie (2006) * Pinocchio (2008) * Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy (2010) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Tales of Albion (2014) * Q Pootle 5: Pootle All the Way (2014) * Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm (2014) * Fireman Sam: Alien Alert (2017) * A Midsummer Night's Dream (2016) * Bob the Builder: Mega Machines (2017) * Fireman Sam: Set For Action! (2018) Television * Fireman Sam (2008-2018) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Moving Wallpaper (2008) * M.I.High (2009) * Gigglebiz (2009-2011) * Justin's House (2011-2017) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present) * Dude, That's my Ghost! (2013) * Yonderland (2013) * Q Pootie 5 (2013-2014) * BBC Comedy Feeds (2014) * Bob the Builder (2015-present) * Obsession: Dark Desires (2016) * Stan Lee's Lucky Man: The Bracelet Chronicles (2017) Games * EyeToy: Play 2 (2004) * LEGO the Hobbit: The Video Game (2014) Trivia *He is not credited in the UK credits of Don't Bother Victor! for voicing Peter Sam. He was also uncredited for voicing Paxton in Wayward Winston. *Between the seventeenth and nineteenth series, he was credited as Steve Kynman in Henry's Hero, Tale of the Brave and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. External Link * Steven's Twitter account Category:Voice Actors